Demons
by marvelouscat
Summary: "No quiero decepcionar a Lukas, pero desde pequeño estoy destinado a sufrir, es como si estuviera eternamente enredado con el pecado". "Nos necesitamos en la oscuridad. Pero creo que existe la redención para Mathias. Estoy dispuesto a defenderlo no se si a enamorarme".
1. Chapter 1

**DEMONS**

**Éste fanfic está dedicado a mi maravillosa prima.**

**Universo alterno**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, únicamemte me pertenece la idea y el escrito.**

**Capítulo uno**

¿Dios te aseguraría la estadía del cielo si salvaras la vida de alguien? Es decir, si sacaras del agujero del infierno a alguna persona.

Bueno, con estas cosas no se bromea, esto se preguntaba en este mismo momento Lukas. Pero ¿Cómo había llegado al espiritual drama?

Lukas había pasado casualmente por un bosque lleno de árboles lúgubres, los había identificado como sauces llorones. El día era nublado y oscuro como si fueran las seis y media de la tarde y el sol del atardecer se hubiera extinguido. Pero era medio día exactamente y Lukas caminaba por los senderos de lo que pudo haber sido un parque de niños. En los que en sus buenos tiempos hubiera reunido parejitas y habría sido testigo de miles de romances. Quizás siendo mas drásticas las cosas también hubiera sido testigo de alguna que otra violación o robo debido a su estructura parecida a un laberinto y con poca iluminación.

Siempre había tenido curiosidad por ese parque tétrico. El mismo al que la gente había dejado de ir por los rumores en los que se había involucrado al mismísimo señor de los tinieblas, Satán, desde rituales de brujas hasta sacrificios de vírgenes.

Ni siquiera se imaginaba como un lugar lleno de plantas verdes contrastadas de hermosas flores rojas y blancas pudo haberse convertido en un lugar tan aterrador. Bueno no se imaginaba como, pero ahora veía muy bien los resultados.

La entrada estaba arruinada, los rústicos ladrillos estaban cuarteados y habían quedado migajas del cemento que había ayudado a compactarlos como una pared. Bien, talvez de pequeño sus padres le habían negado rotundamente entrar al bosque, pero ahora Lukas era un joven hecho, no tan derecho de diecinueve años y deseaba con un desconocido anhelo ingresar a esos caminos tan poco prometedores.

Era el medio día después de todo ¿Qué le podría ocurrir?

Lukas no sentía temor alguno a pesar del aspecto del lugar, ni del oscuro día. Sumándole a este cuadro una leve niebla de aura azulada. Así que sin pensarlo más entró y se dejó llevar por los instintos liberales que florecían en su espíritu adolescente.

Los años sin duda habían pasado por ese parque y también por Lukas. La niebla estaba más densa en una esquina, doblaba en otro sendero lleno de ramas y hojas secas que nadie se atrevía a despejar ni botar. Se adentró más y se sorprendió al ver un masetero que contenía a una muy cuidada flor azul. Por el masetero pudo caer en cuenta de que no era una simple flor que había crecido en la zona, si no más bien que alguien la había mantenido allí, y que la visitaba con frecuencia. Quizás una persona mala no cuidaría una planta, pero un trastornado puede tener sus razones para sembrarla en un lugar muerto.

Quizás esa era una señal para que se mantuviera alejado de ahí y se fuera de una buena vez. Pero la curiosidad siempre había sido una de sus debilidades más fuertes. No le gustaba esa parte de él, pero a veces se le escapaba. Incluso si investigar fuera peligroso.

Hasta que escuchó un grito. Un grito masculino de desesperación y arrepentimiento. Tuvo que haberse echado a correr ese mismo instante. Pero hubo un magnetismo en ese tono de voz que le dejó petrificado. Tal vez debería ir y ayudar o debería salvarse a si mismo y correr por donde vino para no tener el mismo destino que la víctima sufría.

Lukas normalmente era el ser más egoísta del planeta, pero en ese mismo momento ni siquiera sentía como sus piernas lo gobernaban para hacer justamente lo que jamás haría, ayudar a alguien. Corrió, precisamente hacia dónde los gemidos se hacían más claros y fuertes. La humedad de la niebla no lo dejaba ver pero seguía los sonidos con su perfecta audición.

No se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión y eso lo hizo fruncir sus cejas.

Junto a una piedra se encontraba un muchacho de rodillas aferrándose, abrazándose a su abdomen.

—¿Qué te pasa? —habló Lukas sintiendo como su boca seca hacía movimientos en conjunto a su garganta.

Su voz, trató de hacerla suave para no asustar al chico que tenía en frente. Algo le decía que no se aleje, y que cualquiera que haya sido la situación, el definitivamente no era el agresor del cuento.

—¡Eh! —susurró más alto por si acaso el chico no hubiera escuchado su pregunta antes.

El rubio abrió sus ojos aún con la cabeza agachada. Él se encontraba sin camisa y con un hilo de sangre en su espalda. En esa posición el desconocido solo pudo ver los limpios zapatos de Lukas. Cuando al fin subió la cabeza y con ella la mirada pudo encontrarse con los maravillosos y más cálidos ojos del mundo, nunca podría compararlos.

—¿Eres el amor de mi vida? No terminé el pacto, ¿O acaso si lo hice? —habló por primera vez el chico —¿O Dios me dio una oportunidad y me envió un ángel? —preguntó mirando al cielo, o más bien a las nubes negras que lo cubrían.

Un escenario bastante fantasioso.

Lukas pensó que estaría drogado ya que lucía demasiado confundido. Pero le picó en el fondo que mencionara algo de un pacto. ¿Con el Diablo? No podía ser, se encontraba muy cerca de un lunático capaz de querer hablar con el diablo. Aun así eso no le asustaba, no cuando se trataba de este muchacho que a pesar de su belleza le atraía su mirada azul, aun cuando ésta era perdida.

—Vine por mi cuenta y soy totalmente humano como tú, eres... ¿Humano verdad? — contestó Lukas terminando con una pregunta.

—Soy un pecador, un simple humano —murmuró ido —Tienes que ser un ángel, ellos te enviaron porque saben que estoy totalmente arrepentido.

Lukas ignoró el "ellos". El tipo estaba loco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí es donde escondo a mis demonios —habló el desconocido.

—¿Estás drogado?—preguntó Lucas agachándose a la altura del muchacho rubio.

—Estoy tan lúcido como tu ángel.

—No soy un ángel —respondió impacientemente —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mathias —dijo sintiendo pasar las manos de Lukas por su frente.

Lukas detuvo su mano ahí asegurándose de que no haya algún rastro de fiebre. Estaba normal, era cálido pero definitivamente no era fiebre, así que continuó subiendo su mano arreglando el cabello hacia atrás.

¿Qué le sucedía? Él no hacía ese tipo de cosas, nunca.

—Soy Lukas Bondevik.

Sentía confianza, por eso no le remordía haber dado su nombre completo. Y no lo quería dejar solo en ese estado, además quería averiguar qué le pudo haber llevado a hacer un pacto con el rey de los infiernos.

Porque sí, de algún modo le creía, aún cuando él nunca había creído en demonios y esas cosas.

Pero sí estaba creyendo con certeza todo lo que él le decía con solo mirar esos ojos azules acompañados de las expresiones de sus rectas cejas. Él era un hombre de fe, con mucha.

Si existía un Dios bueno, ¿Por qué no existiría un Dios malo? ese del que todos tenemos algo, ese del que se habían formado los siete pecados capitales, los pecados que acechaban a cualquier persona con sentimientos.

Porque seguro la avaricia nacía de sentimientos como la superación. La gula del hambre, la ira de la liberación, la lujuria del placer, la envidia de ser algo que no somos, el orgullo nace de la dignidad y la pereza del descanso. La gente quiere todo eso y cuando exageran se convierten en ciervos de los pecados sin darse cuenta. Porque nadie quiere reconocer sus errores.

Tal vez Lukas había cometido un error al involucrarse con un desconocido. Talvez nunca reconocería este error, talvez nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado entrar a su vida. Mientras se debatía internamente en regresar a su departamento solo o acompañado

Mathias continuó hablando.

—Llegaste a tiempo ¿Me salvarás de nuevo? —preguntó Mathias agarrando las manos de Lukas y obligándole a pararse junto a él.

—¿Podrías ser más claro y explicarme qué te sucede?

—Evitaste que acordara con el diablo, mi vida ya no valía más.

—¿De qué hablas? No importa qué hayas hecho, todo tienen más oportunidades.

—No yo, soy malo —emitió cabizbajo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Lukas contrariado. Este chico hablaba de cosas raras.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron.

—No podré vivir.

—¡Claro que puedes! —exclamó Lukas en tono de lucha.

—Ni siquiera merezco esa mirada tan pura que tienes... —dijo Mathias resignado —. Seguiré viviendo en este mundo con mis siete demonios.

—Necesitas cuidados —fue lo único que Lukas expresó.

—Estoy en el fondo de un oscuro pozo, por eso quería solo morir.

Lukas suspiró.

Mathias era demasiado misterioso aunque sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, su vida debía ser una mierda.

—¿Porqué tienes tanto miedo de ti? —inquirió Lukas apretando las manos del rubio.

—Tengo miedo de las debilidades que me conforman —habló bajando la mirada por primera vez.

—Todos tenemos defectos—aseguró Lukas.

—¡Pues yo tengo todos y eso es peor! —contraatacó el muchacho —quiero ocultar siempre la verdad.

—Dímelo— dijo Lukas rápidamente, su tono fue casi desesperado por saber la verdad.

—Yo represento todos los pecados capitales.

¿Había escuchado bien? Es decir, todo el mundo tiene algún pecado capital, o algunos, ¿Pero todos en un mismo y encantador ser?

—Te subestimas ¿Quieres redención? !Ve por ella!

Inesperadamente Mathias abrazó fuerte a Lukas.

—Tengo miedo de no conseguirlo, de no ver esta luz que tu tienes.

Lukas sintió el agitamiento de Mathias mientras lloraba, también pudo sentir humedad en su hombro izquierdo donde se hallaba apoyado el oji azul.

—No se porqué no quiero decepcionarte —murmuró Mathias —pero estoy destinado a terminar en el infierno.

—¿Eres gay? —preguntó Mathias separándose bruscamente de Lukas.

—No claro que no —respondió éste con un desconocido sentimiento.

No supo si esa mirada que le daba Mathias era señal de que quería que así fuera o era de espanto porque no lo era.

—Qué lástima —dijo Mathias —yo si lo soy.

—Podría serlo —volvió a hablar Lukas.

Y así era, tampoco era un tipo homofóbico o un chico que creía que todos los homosexuales estaban enamorados de él. Situación que molestaba a muchos hombres con mucha testosterona.

—¿Eres bisexual? —curioseó Mathias con muchas ganas de saber la respuesta.

—Tuve novias pero me agradan más los de mi género —se sinceró Lukas.

Mathias suspiró fuerte.

—No me digas que te acabas de dar cuenta de que te gustan los hombres —sonrió burlón.

—No —rió Lukas igual de burlón —¿Te gusto?

—El detalle aquí es que quiero cambiar y no ser más un pecador, me gustas y tu mirada me dice que te gusto también, pero no te merezco así que mejor... Es mejor que te alejes de mi, no entiendo porqué te digo estas cosas y luego estaba conversándote todo esto...

El semblante de Mathias cambió totalmente. ¿No se supone que sabes que amas a alguien porque crees que eres muy poco para esa persona? Quizás era bipolar. En un instante le sonreía a la persona que creía que era un ángel y luego lo quería lejos de él.

Primero quería que lo salvara, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que podría afrontar sus demonios sin dañar a esta persona.

—¡Olvídalo todo, vete y déjame acabar con todo esto! —gritó alejándose de un brinco de Lukas, unos siete metros los separaban.

—¡No lo hagas!—exclamó Lukas acortando tres metros.

—¡Tengo un corazón malvado me aprovecharé de ti y nunca saldré de este círculo vicioso de mierda!

—¡Tú y tu mierda pueden sobrevivir! —vociferó el noruego —Acabas de tener una conversación ¡Estabas arrepentido!

—Lo estuve ¡Sí! ¿Pero no te das cuenta? ¡Ahora mismo soy preso de la ira!

—Eres un cobarde —escupió Lukas.

—Claro que no.

—Oh sí, y ahora me dirás que el orgullo habla por ti...

Mathias se comportaba como el ser más bipolar del planeta.

—Por favor ayúdame— fue lo último que dijo luego se desmayó.

Lukas no sabía lo que hacía, bueno ahora mismo sí sabía. Estaba llevando a un desconocido suicida a su departamento. Pero no sabía exactamente por qué de repente quería ayudar a Mathias.

Un alma atormentada y bipolar después de todo. Pero en su mente estaba la seguridad de que le reconfortaría mucho ayudarle, un sentimiento nuevo de solidaridad, pensó. Quizás algo mas fuerte. Desear lo mejor para alguien, amor.

Tuvo demasiados problemas al trasladar a Mathias, él era enorme en comparación al noruego. Era bastante alto y seguro ese peinado hacia atrás con mechones parados lo hacían verlo más aún. Así que sacar a una persona inconsciente de un laberinto con cortinas de hojas secas fue todo un reto.

Ya en el departamento dejó al bello durmiente en su cama y buscó una toalla para limpiarle el cuerpo luego de humedecerla. Por supuesto el taxista que lo llevó de regreso se alarmó, pero Lukas le había dado una convincente explicación de que habían sido atacados. Luego de negarse a ir a la jefatura de policía para poner la respectiva demanda le tocó lidiar con el guardia de seguridad que protegía la puerta.

Lukas despojó a Mathias de su propia chaqueta, la que le había colocado luego del "ataque-desmayo" y empezó a limpiar la sangre de los anchos hombros del rubio.

Quiso que todo pudiera ser más fácil con él, que purificar su alma fuera así como limpiaba su cuerpo. Talvez con amor todo se logra.

_¿Pero quién te dijo que pudiera existir amor tan rápido?_

Le dió un beso inocente en la frente. No lo quería admitir, porque él no era de esos, pero le gustaba ese chico.

Quizás era el destino, el mismo que los involucraba. El tenía que salvarlo, ahora lo sabía, observando sus apacibles párpados cerrados y una respiración tranquila subiendo y bajando en su pecho. Eso le demostraba que solo dormía por el cansancio y su desmayo había sido nada mas y nada menos que cansancio.

Ya le preguntaría que había sucedido para que estuviera así de cansado. Y luego, lo sacaría del infierno del que creía no poder dar un paso hacia la salida.

—No desapareceremos en la oscuridad, te lo juro.

Y Lukas era un hombre de palabra.

.

.

.

**Si han llegado hasta acá muchas gracias, espero que dejen sus opiniones y deseos de saber qué mas hay.** **Debo confesarles que nunca he visto Hetalia, mi prima me ha convencido de hacer un fanfic con sus descripciones y personajes favoritos como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Mathias y Lukas, bueno además de otros, pero estos han captado mi atención.**

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas eso sí, peticiones, sugerencias o lo que sea. **

**¡Besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Muchas gracias por pasar y tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario y también por los favs y follows!**

**En respuesta dire a thenordic5forever96 sobre si Lukas caerá en la oscuridad, uhmmmm te invito a que saques tus propias conclusiones leyendo :)Y pues si aparece Emil, justo aquí abajo!**

**Touchbad, que gusto que tengas mas ganas de esta historia gracias por dejar el review!**

**Capítulo dos**

Cuando llevó a Mathias a su departamento pensó que nada sería fácil.

Empezando con la situación que afrontaría con su madre.

—Eres demasiado misterioso para mi gusto, Lukas —habló su madre con disgusto.

La única razón por la que Lukas volvía a la mansión donde se había criado era su hermano menor. Emil era el motivo por el que siempre tenía que volver. Bueno, si tenía un asunto más pendiente. Claro que eso no significaba que no se topará con su madre frecuentemente.

La Sra Bondevik era una persona sumamente elegante, una persona llena de lujos. Era la típica señora florero de una familia, solo que no tenía esposo. Había enviudado hace unos siete años y desde la trágica muerte del hombre de su vida había estado pendiente de agradar demasiado a la alta sociedad, lo que a veces se confundía con hostigamiento.

Siempre vestía con tonos pasteles y usaba sus uñas con el antiguo diseñito francés, también usaba como accesorios perlas. Las que según ella representaban lágrimas. No es que su vida fuera un desastre que no pudiera soportar, aunque se sintiera muy dolida por la partida de su marido.

Más bien sentía que siempre sufría de algún modo. Lukas detestaba el drama que su madre se molestaba en armar.

—¿Dejarás finalmente ese departamentucho? —volvió a hablar la mujer con esperanza.

Lukas solo se molestó en mirarla, normalmente le daba noticias de su vida por respeto, después de todo era su madre.

Pero definitivamente no revelaría al nuevo personaje en su vida.

—Vine como siempre a ver a Emil, a ver si no lo estás hartando— dijo dejándola sola en la gran sala de estar y subiendo —corriendo —hacia la habitación de su hermano.

—¡Emil! —gritó abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

El reciente mencionado se levantó de su cama.

Había estado leyendo un libro, el mismo que había volado por la habitación para dejar las manos libres del adolescente. Éstas fueron a parar en un abrazo familiar.

—Te sigo extrañando —comentó el menor.

—Lo sé, en cuanto pueda te alejaré de las garras petulantes —murmuró sacudiéndole el claro cabello.

—¿Que has hecho en la universidad? —preguntó Emil.

—Los mismos proyectos, pronto viajaré para rellenar mi portafolio. Trataré de que coincidamos con tus vacaciones del colegio —dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

El cuarto de Emil era muy limpio en comparación al suyo. Claro, en la mansión tenían empleados encargados de que todo esté ordenado. Los dos hermanos podían ser bastantes desordenados, pero solo uno tenia aún gente que le servía.

—¡Espero con ansias esas vacaciones! —habló emocionado.

—Bueno, tienes libertad porque mi madre aprueba con mucho gusto que quieras ser doctor —dijo el mayor con voz tranquila.

De hecho el sueño de su madre había sido que Lukas se conviertiera en doctor, uno bastante reconocido, pero este había elegido el camino de la libertad. Había elegido la fotografía como su profesión. Una profesión que el pensaba que era su forma de representar como veía las cosas sin involucrarse directamente con la gente pero si dando a conocer las bellezas o desgracias de la vida. Si, tenía un modo extraño de querer ver las cosas, a través de las cámaras.

Por lo menos su madre se consolaba con la idea de tener un hijo con su visión, no exactamente la misma, pero un poco. Quizás por eso había dejado que la rebeldía de Lukas haya predominado en la pelea de hace dos años cuando había decidido dejar su casa y estudiar lo que el quería. Por supuesto como madre no había podido dejarlo completamente solo, así que todavía mantenía el vínculo con ella, aun cuando este era solo económico.

—Emil, vine también porque estoy buscando una agenda y debo regresar a mi departamento lo más rápido posible.

—Oh, tengo algunas de tus cosas en mi cofre, busca allí primero —sugirió Emil caminando hacia su armario, sacó de allí una caja que apenas cabía en sus brazos, con dificultad la sostuvo hasta dejarla en la cama junto a su hermano.

Concentrado, Lukas, rebuscó llenándose levemente con recuerdos de su niñez.

Encontró una adorable vincha en forma de cruz que su abuela le había regalado. Había querido mucho a su abuela. Habías sido la única, sin contar a su hermano que comprendía su espíritu libre.

Hace años su abuelita le llegó a confesar que esa vincha la había adquirido pensando que tendría una nieta. Tiempos después se la regaló de todos modos para que se la diera a alguien más si quería.

La piecita era de oro, era llana, pero era más valiosa para él por su abuela que por su peso en este metal. Miró la vincha y se la colocó recogiendo un lado de su cerquillo dejando en el otro un flequillo.

Su hermano no emitió ningún comentario, de hecho el dudaba que se le viera femenino, pero tampoco supo porqué no le molestaría que lo hiciera. Finalmente el rubio platinado encontró la agenda que buscaba, ésta se encontraba algo vieja y doblada, pero sus hojas aún se dejaban leer.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Lukas de repente emocionado —¡Sabía que lo tenía anotado!

—¿Qué es? —inquirió su hermano con intriga.

—El número de un amigo mío— explicó —, solo espero que siga siendo el mismo.

Emil no entró en más detalles, la verdad quería seguir leyendo y su hermano tenía prisa.

—Bien, sabes, ahora si me tengo que ir, alguien me espera y no quiero que se marche.

Lukas se movió hacia la puerta no sin antes darle un amistoso golpe con el puño cerrado al brazo de su hermano menor.

—Regresa pronto —. simplemente se despidió Emil recogiendo su libro y entrando de nuevo a su mundo.

Lukas sonrió, le dio un último vistazo al cuadro que tenía en frente.

Su adorable hermano leyendo, unas palabras en la portada que pudo reconocer, _Insurgent, _parecía. Salió y antes de irse completamente de la mansión pasó por el cuarto donde guardaban cosas, un viejo armario podría decirse. Guardó unas chaquetas que habían sido de su padre, unos cuantos pantalones que seguían intactos y varias camisas informales.

Mathias necesitaba ropa, y la suya de seguro le quedaría corta. Bien, según recordaba parecía tener la misma talla de su padre.

Oh si, eso lo recordó bien porque lo había tenido que cargar hasta encontrar un taxi, y también cuando lo desvistio y se encontró con un maravilloso cuerpo masculino lleno de músculos.

¿Pero en qué pensaba? ¿Estaba empezando a babear por unos abdominales planos y brazos gruesos de infarto? Bueno el muchacho no estaba nada mal, debería dejar de preocuparse tanto o sino se convertiría en la arpía de su madre que no disfrutaba su vida sino que solo la vivía.

Volviendo al departamento se encontró con un Mathias despierto, un poco desorientado pero no asustado.

Él se encontraba en la cama sentado y mirando la puerta.

Claro, la puerta por donde Lukas acababa de entrar rompiendo el silencio y el contacto visual.

—Pensé que seguirías durmiendo cuando volviera—dijo Lukas sentándose a su lado.

—Bueno, me desmaye, no entré en coma—habló con algo parecido a la diversión.

—Pensé que ya no estarías.

—Lukas, no te conozco pero siento que te necesito mucho.

Lukas sonrió ante la respuesta.

No es que el fuera tímido, pero no le gustaba mucho socializar con la gente, algunas personas le causaban ansiedad y hasta se hostigaba de alguna de ellas. Por este motivo actuaba frío a veces, la mayoría del tiempo sin darse cuenta.

Pero con este extraño se sentía a gusto, y a pesar de toda la locura que le envolvía, sentía un deber y un sentimiento de mucha protección hacia Mathias.

Una voz en el fondo le dijo que podía ayudarlo como nadie podía hacerlo.

Aunque solo sabía cómo comenzar, y tenía miedo mezclado con curiosidad sobre los resultados, le ayudaría a llegar hasta el final, y de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

—Te ayudaré, pero antes quisiera saber desde el principio acerca del episodio del parque.

—Es justo —susurró Mathias —, primero, soy danés, huí de mi padre y vine a esta ciudad solo por los rumores de ese parque. Por supuesto ya estaba viviendo aquí en Noruega cuando los escuché, el chisme no podría ser tan internacional —explicó Mathias haciendo una pausa.

Luego siguió hablando:

—Aprendí el idioma desde adolescente, cuando escape y pare aquí porque quería encontrarme con ya sabes quien —explicó el rubio.

Lukas tenía una duda.

—¿En verdad lo invocaste? ¿Cómo? —preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

Es decir ¿Cuán a menudo te encuentras con un sobreviente del Diablo?

—¡Vaya!—exclamó Mathias —Si me crees.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Pensé que en cuanto volvieras me enviarías a un centro de salud mental.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso tampoco.

—Bueno, de todas formas, gracias —habló con sinceridad.

— ¿Porqué escapaste de tu padre? —expuso Lukas evadiendo ahora los temas fantasiosos.

—Descubrí que mandó a matar a mi madre— Mathias se detuvo recordando cosas, en su cara de disgusto se notó que no eran nada buenas—, también descubrí que estaba en negocios ilícitos, cuando me negué a seguir sus pasos me amenazó —su voz se entrecortó —después huí —dijo desviando su mirada demostrando cierto signo de incomodidad.

—Lamento oír eso ¿Quieres comer? —preguntó Lukas levantándose y yéndose a la cocina. Esperaba que Mathias lo siguiese. También esperaba no adentrarse en temas íntimos.

—Por supuesto que si —afirmó él.

—Podemos ir de compras y eliges lo que te gusta del supermercado, por ahora tengo unos fideos instantáneos y jugo sintético de naranja. Como verás es fin de mes y pensaba ir de compras tarde o temprano.

Mathias asintió con su cabeza.

—¿Cómo llegaste al parque ángel?

Lukas se sintió incómodo con el apodo, pero no se molestó en tratar de que lo dejara.

—Casualidad la verdad, pero como aspirante a fotógrafo me dan mucha curiosidad ciertos paisajes.

Del medio día habían pasado horas y eran mas u menos las tres de la tarde. El día aún estaba oscuro y un poco tétrico.

—Interesante.

Lukas quiso preguntar cómo demonios había invocado a ese ser, un ritual, un libro ¿Cómo? Pero la verdad era que preferiría no saberlo. Prefirió que eso siga siendo un misterio para él.

—Linda vincha —comentó Mathias con algunos fideos en sus labios.

Lukas no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada el paseo de los fideos siendo absorbidos por la sensual boca de su nuevo amigo. Si algo tan inocente le ponía un poco acalorado no tenía idea de que le pondría peor. Y encima el muchacho solo vestía un boxer. Para su suerte uno normal y no provocativo.

¿Un beso le bajaría el tono rosado de sus mejillas que ahora mismo le cubría o su rostro tendría un color granate al final?

—Ajá.

—¿Qué harás conmigo?

Esa pregunta le recordó la agendita que había traído, sin responderle la sacó de su maleta y descolgó el teléfono de la pared para luego marcar. Mathias lo siguió con la mirada mientras Lukas rogaba que contestaran.

—¿Berwald?—habló a la maquinita —Me alegro de que aún tuvieras este número.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:**

**Muchas gracias por los follows, favs, alerts y en especial los reviews.**

**Thenordic5forever96,** lo haré más seguido sí, muchas muchas muchas gracias por estar aquí!

**Kusajishi-chiru, **me hiciste acordar de mi misma hahaha "me vigilan" nos vemos!

**Rea-Kafka aka Pewdie, **me gustó mucho tu comentario y la sugerencia, en realidad quería una opinión así, no tenía idea de si iba rápido o no, mil gracias por tu alentoso comentario!

**Touchbad, **muchisisisisimas gracias por estar pendiente, estuve muy tentada a dejarlo como one shot pero aquí estoy. No lo abandonaré talvez me demore un poquitin porque entraré a la universidad pronto pero lo seguiré. Me da un no sé qué, muy bueno, que te flipe.

**Bivi, **muchas gracias por dejarme tus deseos de leer el fanfic, me hace muy feliz leer a personas que quieren que lo continúe.

**Kokoa Kirkland, **me gusta el comentario :)

**Noeliaoli, **que te puedo decir... menos mal te gustó.

**Capítulo tres**

—¿Berwald? —habló a la maquinita —Me alegro de que aún tuvieras este número... Lamento no haberte llamado desde hace tiempo, la universidad me ha tenido con varios proyectos... Ah sigues siendo tan listo como antes... Preferiría encontrarnos para que me devuelvas ese pequeño favor, encontrémonos en una hora ¿te parece? Podemos ir al café bar cerca de tu casa... Nos vemos.

Mathias reflejaba confusión y aunque no lo haya querido admitir también un poco de celos al ver como Lukas hablaba tan a gusto con alguien más. Un hombre, otro. Y para él que tenía claro que le atraía de cierta forma le empezaba a frustrar.

—Un amigo me ayudará a conseguirte un trabajo —explicó Lukas sentándose a lado de Mathias.

—Porqué no hago de camarero en un bar ¿y ya? —Mathias movió los hombros hacia arriba en señal de desinterés.

—Uhmm, mucha tentación —dijo Lukas algo de sorna.

Sus ojos le demostraron en ese momento de que ambos sentían la misma atracción, confusa, pero atracción al fin y al cabo.

Desde hace tiempo Lukas ya no seguía órdenes de su madre, de hecho nunca había sido apegado a nadie excepto a Emil, su pequeño hermano de quince años, muy parecido a él físicamente, pero con una mentalidad algo distinta, la primera diferencia era su vocación. A Lukas nunca le interesó ser médico y su madre se lamentaba siempre por eso. Y pensando en su madre, le daría un ataque si se enterara que su hijo atendía a un chico en su departamento, un chico del que incluso se sentía atraído. Eso sería todavía peor. Su madre se horrorizaría al instante, su hijo mayor, gay. El hijo del que ya tenía una gran decepción, gay.

Lukas se maravilló con la idea, si, de alguna forma le encantaba nunca seguir las órdenes de nadie.

_«Si tienen sueños que los cumplan ellos mismos, no necesito cumplir el de nadie, y también hago de mis gustos lo que quiera, es mi jodida vida, y son mis jodidas decisiones»_

Lukas deseó nunca ser como su madre, le disgustaba pensar que podría volverse así solo por llevar sus genes.

Mathias acabó su comida bebiendo su jugo con un cómico sorbido sacando a Lukas de sus pensamientos hacia la realidad.

—Así que hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que me cuidarías —pronunció el danés.

—Efectivamente —habló Lukas —, confías en mi ¿no? Si no ya hubieras escapado.

—Deseo mucho cambiar, mira, Lukas Bondevik, soy, es decir fui muy malo antes —declaró —, me aproveché de mucha gente y también la maltraté, soy muy orgulloso, soy un bueno para nada y mi ira se desata por el mal pasado que tuve... Todo es culpa de mi padre.

Lukas lo observó un rato. Definitivamente le gustaba Mathias y no había una explicación de por qué luego de escuchar los problemas de una persona tan dañada y frágil le gustara todavía más. Porque si Lukas veía un problema simplemente se alejaba, pero Mathias no era el caso en absoluto.

—Entiendo ¿Tu padre tiene el poder necesario para buscarte y matarte?

—Es fiscal.

Vaya, y si estaba en problemas ilícitos tenía muchos socios peligrosos, sumándole que tenía poder en la propia policía.

—Eso será un problema.

—Dejé de usar mi nombre, si te preocupa.

—Entonces no te ha encontrado.

—No.

—Bien, no pienso que seas un bueno para nada, podemos hacer cualquier actividad si queremos, y en cuanto a tu ira y demás defectos podemos trabajar.

—¿Me ayudarás con la lujuria?—preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

Lukas quiso evitar el sonrojo y la sorpresa que se expresó en su cara. No lo logró con la mirada intensa de Mathias por supuesto.

—No te forzaría a nada —aclaró Mathias al notar el cohibido silencio de Lukas.

—Te mantendrás en abstinencia y no pensaras en nada sucio —dijo al fin Lukas, recobrando su compostura y frialdad. Bueno, no del todo frialdad, no llegaba a ser tan frío con Mathias. Tal vez es lástima, pensó, tal vez es su innegable atracción, se dijo.

_«Puede ser que… me enamore. No»_

—Claro que no ángel, pero no puedes controlar mis pensamientos —le dijo guiñando un ojo.

¡Oh! Podría ser muy fácil enamorarse de Mathias, pero también podría ser muy difícil salvarlo.

—Olvidaré que dijiste eso y continuaremos con lo del trabajo, quiero que conozcas a alguien, iremos a verlo.

—No quiero que lo olvides —habló sonriendo contento de avergonzar a Lukas con simples palabras, le gustaba su efecto sobre él —Pues si crees que es lo mejor para mi ¡Vamos!

—No en ropa interior —señaló Lukas —, tengo ropa para ti.

—No creo que la tuya me quede.

—Te traje otra.

—En ese caso...

Mathias aceptó con gusto la bolsa que le dio.

Se vistió con un jean azul, una camisa roja con corte en el cuello en forma de V y unos zapatos negros también.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

—Ya lo verás Mathias, o como sea que te llames.

Lukas lo llevó a un bonito café, Berwald, su amigo ya lo estuvo esperando.

—Muchas gracias por venir —saludó Lukas con un apretón de manos al hombre.

Mathias se intimidó al principio, Berwald era un hombre alto y atractivo, también era serio y no hablaba mucho según se dio cuenta en la conversación. Solo era unos centímetros más que él, pero aún así lo vio como a una amenaza, no decidió porque, pero eso le pareció.

—Éste es Mathias, Berwald.

El nombrado asintió.

—Ya que eres químico o algo así y he visto tu desastroso laboratorio se que necesitas un asistente —empezó Lukas.

—Profesor de química.

—Si si —habló Lukas —, más que dinero mi amigo necesita una actividad que hacer, hará lo que pidas.

—¿Tiene conocimientos en química?

—No —respondió el mismo Mathias.

—¿Algo de Biología?

—Tampoco.

—Entonces limpiarás mi laboratorio —soltó Berwald.

Mathias no supo si agradecer o protestar, de todos modos le estaba dando una oportunidad.

.

.

.

**Nota:**

**El mejor regalo de una escritora amateur son los reviews así que ya saben que hacer ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota:**

**¡Muchas gracias por comentar! **

**Thenordic5forever96**, jajaja sobre lo de la lujuria :$ pues es un tema muy interesante, al igual el asunto de si caerán juntos! Gracias por estar siempre.

**TouchBad**, muy bien! Aay gracias! Aquí va algo SuFin para ti.

**Kokoa Kirkland**, siiiiii el danés es muy genial para mi también!

**Alicee Kirkland Bonnefoy**, que bueno que sigues el fanfic y que te hayas animado a comentar al fin, me gusta mucho el SuFin también!

**Patchlover3**, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que aunque no estés acostumbrada/o a esto lo hayas leído, y que te haya gustado.

**Capítulo cuatro**

Tino Vainamoinen era un chico distraído, uno que necesitaba desesperadamente clases de química. Así que su madre le había encargado al respetado profesor de química Berwald Oxenstierna enseñarle algo a su hijo. No es que fuera bruto, simplemente no captaba la materia. Tino había estado asistiendo a clases de química durante una mes ya con Berwald. Le estaba gustando mucho asistir de hecho, el profesor Berwald le hacía muy fáciles las cosas y además era una persona con la que se sentía a gusto, la mayoría de veces se sentía asustado pero aún así le gustaba su profesor. ¿Pero en qué pensaba? El profesor no le gustaba en la manera en la que estaba empezando a imaginar, no, se dijo, más bien se convenció.

—Pasaré por ti en dos horas cariño —habló su cariñosa madre. Tino asintió en señal de acuerdo —. Si no llego pronto, espérame, o me llamas, no mejor yo te llamo si estoy llegando tarde —recomendó ella —, cuídate pequeño —se despidió dándole un sonoro beso en la frente.

La madre de Tino era sobreprotectora, mucho, al punto de tratar a su hijo de diecisiete años como si fuera un niño de cinco. Tino bajó del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de su profesor, ésta se encontraba abierta, dudó un minuto en pasar o no, le asustaría si el profesor le diera un regaño.

No, Berwald nunca se impacientaba con él, había tenido otros profesores y muchos ya le habrían gritado por responder erróneamente tres preguntas seguidas. Finalmente se decidió a entrar.

Escuchó por primera vez la voz alterada de su profesor cuando se encontró en la puerta del laboratorio.

—¡Pero que imprudente! —clamó Berwald —¡Te dije que no te metieras con esta mesa¡¿Quién no sabe que mezclando alcohol con fuego puedes incendiar cosas?!

—Solo tropecé y además ya apagué el estúpido fuego —murmuró una desconocida voz.

Berwald se encontraba acompañado pensó Tino, talvez debería volver en otro momento.

—Pero no evitaste que se calcinaran mis documentos —reprochó una vez más el profesor.

—No veo el futuro, te dije que fue un accidente, deja de culparme.

—Tendré que hacer todo de nuevo.

Tino se apoyó en la puerta, ésta estaba media abierta así que no hizo nada más que casi caer cuando se movió por su peso. Sintió dos miradas sobre él.

—Buenos días profesor —mumuró cuando se sintió atrapado.

La mirada de Berwald se relajó al instante.

—Tino, hola —le contestó —, éste es Mathias, se encarga de limpiar mi laboratorio —explicó.

Mathias saludó con su mano y soltó un audible "hola".

—Tus clases —preguntó o afirmó, Tino no lo reconoció, en cambio asintió con la cabeza.

—Arregla esto —volvió a hablar Berwald dirigiéndose a Mathias —Ven conmigo Tino —señaló.

El nombrado asintió nuevamente y siguió a su profesor por los pasillos de su casa.

—Iremos a mi estudio, el laboratorio quedó hecho un desastre y no te quiero ahí.

La última frase le estremeció. ¿Berwald no lo quería ahí? El joven palideció un poco. Y sobretodo con el último acercamiento que el mismo había empezado. Había sido una simple plática sobre la vida personal del profesor.

_Berwald le explicaba el origen de la glucosa:_

_"Los carbohidratos están formados por carbono unidos a grupos de alcohol, y son_ _nuestra fuente de energía... ¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó cuando vio a su alumno perdido_ _observándolo fijamente._

_Tino negó suavemente con la cabeza._

_"Se dividen en monosacáridos, disacáridos, polisacáridos, en el primer grupo se_ _encuentran, por el número de átomos, las triosas..."_

_Berwald se encontró nuevamente con una mirada inquietante proveniente de Tino._

_"¿Está casado, profesor?"_

_De repente deseó regresar la pregunta a su garganta, hasta ese momento nunca se_ _habían dirigido a una conversación personal. Nadie regresa en el tiempo ni lo detiene_ _así que tuvo que enfrentar su atrevimiento._

_"No" respondió fácilmente Berwald, no detalló que prefería pareja de su mismo sexo_ _ya que espantaría a su alumno._

_"Perfecto... Qué bueno, bien, quiero decir..." habló Tino con nervios, ya no podía unir_ _frases coherentes " Es algo bueno para mí, o para usted... No digo que estar solo es_ _perfecto sino que... No sé... Yo me entiendo"._

_Tino tragó profundo, no sabía si le había dejado un mensaje equivocado o muy_ _necesitado. Berwald por su parte se encontraba internamente sorprendido con la_ _audacia de su alumno. Lo que captó le gustó, mucho._

_"Está bien, no te preocupes, estoy buscando a una persona que me complete, alguien"_ _como tú, pensó "a quien ame para siempre"._

_Tino sonrió, su profesor dando atisbos de amor, eso le pareció demasiado tierno de su parte._

—_Yo solo busco a alguien que me diga que siempre estará conmigo— pronunció Tino sonriente._

—_El amor hace eso, solo hace falta el indicado—comentó el más alto._

_¿Indicado? ¿El? ¿El profesor tenía preferencias homosexuales? ¿El joven tenía sentimientos de_ _duda y confusión porqué le importaba? ¿Y por qué sentía confusión? ¿El profesor se habrá_ _equivocado al hablar, o simplemente no lo quiso negar?_

—_Estoy de acuerdo— dijo Tino finalizando el tema, después de un silencioso minuto,_ _continuaron la clase._

Quizás Tino lo había arruinado todo al indagar un poco sobre su profesor, o quizás no.

—No quise que sonara con desagrado —comentó Berwald al notar a su alumno algo decaído —El laboratorio está desordenado y por supuesto que te quiero aquí... Siempre —Berwald tosió nervioso —quiero decir, eres un buen alumno no quiero alejarme...

El semblante de Tino cambió. No estaba seguro pero ese profesor le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, cosas extrañas y buenas. Un nuevo cosquilleo lo invadió, se suponía que esto estaba mal, sin embargo estando con su profesor se sentía lo mejor del mundo.

—Está bien, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo —habló sonriendo ligeramente.

Berwald estaba igual de afectado. Se metería en grandísimos problemas si empezaba a acosar a su alumno, eso significaría prisión directa.

A continuación hizo algo de lo que no estaba seguro de si podría arrepentirse. Valdría la pena tocar la piel de Tino, mucho, entonces así lo hizo. Alzó su mano hasta el rostro de su alumno y tocó su mejilla. Sí, es todo lo que se imaginan, Berwald estaba loco por Tino y viceversa.

—¿Qué ha...

Berwald interrumpió el murmullo de Tino con movimiento brusco de su cabeza hacia la puerta, su nuevo "asistente" Mathias —imprudente —Kholer estaba en la puerta observando su tierna escena. Retiró velozmente el contacto de Tino y lo encaró como si nada.

—¿Necesitas algo? —inquirió en su careta más seria.

Mathias sintió chispas en la habitación que hacía de estudio. ¿Acaso había algo romántico ahí? No pudo evitar sonreír con una pequeña mueca de burla. Así que esa es la debilidad del imponente y serio Berwald.

.

.

.

**Nota:**

**Lamento que sea corto pero quería subirles algo ya.**

**Nos vemos, besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota:**

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

**Touchbad,** uhmm ¿entrometido Mathias? Jaja ¡muchas gracias por estar pendiente!

**Kokoa Kirkland,** gracias. No olvidaré que este fanfic es Norway x Denmark, aquí va.

**Thenordic5forever96** \- **badnordic5,** gracias por comentar siempre.

**GleekLeanatic,** así que tu nombre me dice muchas cosas de ti, amo Glee y a Lea Michele, gracias por leer y comentar!

**Karla,** ¡muchas gracias! Lo seguiré, Tino y Berwald se esperan algunitos problemas

**En compensación a ese capítulos cortos aquí les dejo este, éste capítulo es no apto para cardiacos, repito, no apto xD**

**Capítulo cinco**

_Los recuerdos a veces le llegaban como sueños, ésta era una de esas veces._

_Eran una familia perfecta, su mamá era la más hermosa mujer que había conocido. Su padre era su héroe, lo admiraba, admiraba a ese hombre que iba al trabajo y atrapaba a todos los chicos malos. Desde que recordaba su padre ocupaba el nombramiento de fiscal, su deber con la ley consistía en demostrar las pruebas con las que encarcelaría a los delincuentes y mantener al pueblo informado. Entonces era una figura pública, y como toda persona dedicada a su pueblo mantenía a la familia como un ejemplo armonioso._

_"¿Por qué debemos tomarnos una foto cada navidad?" inquirió un Mathias de ocho años._

_"Enviamos a todas las personas importantes nuestros deseos de feliz navidad junto a la foto" explicó su madre acomodándole los botones de la pequeña camisa a cuadros de Mathias._

_"¿Las personas del trabajo de papá?"_

_"A ellos y a sus superiores que están tan encantados con nosotros y su trabajo" pronunció su madre sonriendo abiertamente, sus ojos azules brillaron, los ojos de Mathias eran una preciosa réplica de los de su madre._

_"Vamos ya con esa foto" habló firmemente su padre sacándoles de su conversación._

_El fotógrafo que habían contratado para que captara la perfecta familia acomodó la cámara en su trípode._

_"¿Qué tal lucimos Cisar?" preguntó amorosamente la peli naranja._

_"Están maravillosos" expresó él un poco impaciente. Le hizo señas al fotógrafo quien les indicó un par de poses para empezar._

_"El pequeño en medio" dijo el fiscal, le dedicó una sonrisa al fotógrafo "Quiero que se note cuánto nos amamos"._

_Click... Click... Una vez más cambiaron de posición._

_La verdad era que Mathias no sentía un perfecto vínculo con su padre, su trabajo le ocupaba demasiado tiempo, eso debía ser ¿no? Pensaba que era normal, su padre algunas veces era inalcanzable, con su madre en cambio, las cosas eran totalmente opuestas, ella era la mamá más cariñosa y comprensiva de todas, la amaba con toda su alma y le dedicaba todo a su único hijo. Su niñez fue algo de lo que no se podía ni debía quejar. Todos esperaban mucho de su padre, así que también esperaban mucho de su madre y de él, debían ser el ejemplo de orden._

_Lo que experimentó como infante fue un sentimiento de desplazamiento por parte de su padre, eso le resultó duro, sobre todo si el mundo óbtenía tiempo de su padre pero él no podía tener nada. Hasta que se hizo un adolescente y todo cambió. A su madre la asaltaron y perdió la vida tratando de protegerse, o esa era la versión oficial. Luego su padre le desgració la vida._

Mathias abrió los ojos rápidamente, se arrepintió al instante en que su cabeza dio vueltas por la molesta claridad a las que sus azules cuencas no estaban acostumbradas desde ayer. Removió sus piernas por la cama y noto el helado espacio que había dejado su ángel Lukas. Escuchó la ducha y supo inmediatamente que él se encontraba allí como cada mañana.

Durante dos semanas que estaba junto Lukas, éste se había convertido en su "café matutino", lo necesitaba para despertar y empezar a confiar en el mundo. Respiró profundo y se levantó para estirar sus músculos.

Mientras tanto con maravillosa agua caliente que le caía sobre el cuerpo, Lukas pensaba en Mathias.

«¿Por qué no me está gustando la idea de que se marche?»

Había cogido la costumbre de bañarse de espalda a la puerta de vidrio del pequeño cubículo que era la ducha, los motivos eran simples, Mathias entraba sin tocar siempre.

Al voltearse hacia la puerta, listo para salir, vio a Mathias distorsionado por el borroso vidrio. ¡Dios! Un día de estos le mataría de un gran susto.

—Espero que tengas debilidad por los hombres en toalla —habló un Mathias burlón entrando, efectivamente solo tenía una toalla en la cadera.

—¡¿Por qué entras así?! —expresó Lukas alterado y cubriéndose su hombría.

Mathias no le dejó salir de la ducha, en cambio lo acorraló hacia la pared mojada con su cuerpo caliente. Agarró las manos de Lukas y las aprisionó sobre su cabeza, entonces lo besó. Lukas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, o de alejarse, talvez no quería hacerlo de todos modos.

Cuando tuvieron que coger aliento se separaron. Se miraron a los ojos y no tuvieron la necesidad de hablar, ambos estaban presos de la pasión. Mathias liberó las manos del joven y se afianzó a su nuca para darle otro feroz beso. Lukas ocupó sus manos en la cintura del rubio y disfrutaba de la suavidad de su piel. Sus cuerpos se unieron más hasta que sus pectorales tuvieron un contacto más íntimo. Mathias se atrevió a agarrar un glúteo desnudo de Lukas para acercarlo más a su cadera cubierta por la toalla. Allí fue cuando Lukas reaccionó.

—No no no— murmuró extasiado.

—Si si vamos— alentó Mathias en el cuello del muchacho.

—No puedo, debo ir a la universidad —susurró.

—Siempre hay tiempo para todo, lo disfrutarás, en serio— aseguró Mathias dándole succiones en el cuello.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad y física Lukas lo retiró de su cuerpo.

—Necesitas la ducha fría ahora mismo —dijo corriendo del baño. Ésta había sido una más de sus huidas y rechazos.

Mathias quedó frustrado, decepcionado y furioso. Se dio la bendita ducha sin humor para liberarse el mismo y cuando salió se encontró con una notita amarilla en la cama.

_"Desayunaré en la universidad, regresaré en la noche, ve dónde Berwald, nos vemos"._

Mathias bufó fastidiado, le irritaba demasiado que Lukas no haya consentido sus caricias.

Y que encima lo creyera un niño recordándole que tenía que ayudarle a Berwald. Talvez solo debía despejarse un poco, y no tenía ganas de toparse con el fastidioso Berwald, el tiempo que había pasado ahí solo le había reconfortado molestarle y las bromas que involucraban a su alumno Tino no eran nada bien recibidas. Qué pesado era, muy para su gusto. Pasó la mañana sin hacer nada y bobeando en el departamento de Lukas pero entonces el rencor lo arrasó nuevamente y decidió ir a cualquier lugar lejos de ahí.

Lukas era serio cuando se trataba de su relación, es decir, la que pensaba Mathias que tenían. Nunca lo dejaba avanzar a besos calientes y peor, caricias. ¿En qué pensaba Lukas?

¿Tenían algo de verdad?

Eran más de las ocho de la noche y no había encontrado calma, siempre le gustó la bebida, y aún estaba furioso así que luego de vagar por varias calles se introdujo en lo que parecía ser una discoteca.

_«¡A la mierda Lukas!» _clamó en su cabeza, _«¿Quién dijo que podía cambiar? ¡Esto es lo que soy!»_

Todo el descontrol vibró por su cuerpo. Un ligero sentimiento de rechazo lo invadió durante unos segundos pero la ira fue capaz de reprimirlo. Se acercó a la barra y con dinero que había cogido —sin permiso —de Lukas pagó mucha tequila.

Con los sentidos revoloteando caminó hasta el centro de la discoteca y se puso a bailar.

A diferencia de mucha gente encontraba paz en la música fuerte y vibrante, prefería la electrónica. Su cuerpo sintió adrenalina con las notas repetitivas del Dj, era extraño, pero estar con Lukas de pronto le pareció estúpido, sintió como si esas semanas había estado fingiendo jugar al niño bueno con un palo en el culo. Su naturaleza le reclamaba liberación, y qué mejor pensó que el sexo para disfrutar. Entre meneos y meneos encontró a una pareja bailando seductoramente. Le dio envidia, mucha. Ver chispas entre otras dos personas le causó muchos celos, así que se dispuso a separarlos con lo que estaba a su alcance. Un chico de rasgos albinos bailaba animadamente con una castaña de ojos verdes, cuando el chico se apartó de la muchacha y se dirigió a la barra la abordó.

—Hola linda —habló seductor.

—Estoy con alguien— habló la castaña de unos veinte años.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —ignoró la negativa.

—No estoy interesada.

—Pues yo sí —dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—En serio, estoy con alguien —habló la muchacha cortésmente. Ella tenía un no sé qué que Mathias conocía, ella le daba el beneficio de la duda solo con mirarlo de forma coqueta.

—¿Es ese tu novio?

—No es nada serio —pronunció convencida.

—¿Entonces por qué no bailas conmigo?

—Elizabetha —suspiró al fin revelando su nombre —¿Eres insistente no? — expresó rodando sus ojos.

—Te debo agradar al menos.

—Me gustas, eso pasa —le sonrió, y Mathias supo que ella le haría pasar una gran noche.

Al ritmo de _In the dark _por _Dj Tiesto _empezaron un baile lleno de flirteos. Mathias se había tomado el atrevimiento de descansar las manos sobre la cadera de la muchacha y de vez en cuando bajaba hacia sus glúteos para acariciarlos, la chica no se quejó así que Mathias continuó. Aunque con este tipo de música no tenía muchos movimientos que hacer aprovechó acariciar a Elizabetha.

—Alguien una vez me dijo que no era malo lo que hiciera sino lo que dejara ir —habló el rubio cerca del oído de la muchacha. El muchacho albino que hace un rato la acompañaba había pasado totalmente a segundo plano y los miraba con rencor desde un rincón.

—No es importante que hables... Solo vamos a un maldito hotel y terminemos con esto —dijo Elizabetha con evidente tensión sexual.

Y así lo hicieron.

El alcohol de pronto nubló sus sentidos totalmente, el hotel al que habían llegado le pareció desconocido y lo que veía ahora era el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña sentada sobre su pelvis y moviéndose vigorosamente. Aun cuando los minutos se le pasaron rápido disfrutó al máximo de la compañía femenina y su cuerpo.

—Estás borracho —pronunció la chica con una juguetona sonrisa —, eres adorable así— Elizabetha acarició el pecho masculino con sus finas manos mientras lo besaba. Cuando se separaron Mathias habló.

—No soy adorable —gimió ya que ella había bajado sus manos traviesamente —. Te demostraré lo opuesto que puedo llegar a ser —de pronto la giró y él tenía todo el control ahora.

La castaña gimoteó por pura anticipación. Lo que más le gustaba a Mathias era el sexo duro y sin compromisos y por primera vez en semanas ni siquiera había recordado al frágil cuerpo de Lukas del que lo único que recibía eran negativas e inseguridades. Luego del episodio de alcohol Mathias tuvo que dejar el lujoso hotel al que la chica lo había arrastrado, no porque no haya querido ir de todas maneras, pero eran las seis y media de la mañana según el celular de su compañía y debía irse antes que ella, uno, evitaba cualquier ilusión que la chica se quisiera llevar, sea el caso o no, no sería agradable lidiar con la mujer a la que justo con resaca no recordaba ni de qué color eran sus ojos. El punto dos era más cuestionable, a duras penas le alcanzaría el dinero para llegar hasta el departamento de Lukas, si es que volvía. Se vistió ignorando la punzada en su frente y el mareo que le movió como si hubiera un terremoto. Mathias dejó a la chica sin hacer ruido y en la recepción del a simple vista caro hotel dejó indicaciones de no despertar a su acompañante que pagaría la noche.

Lukas era algo peor que lidiar con la resaca, no estaba seguro de si sería prudente llegar ahora mismo a lo que estaba empezando a llamar hogar o si se sería un poco más prudente hacer pasar su estado y excusarse con alguna mentirilla piadosa.

¡Diablos! ¡Se sentía de diez años menos y no de veintiséis! ¡¿Por qué rendirle cuentas a Lukas la persona que quería cambiarlo y no amarlo tal y como era?! Mathias era una persona dañada y rota y sus últimos pedazos estaban marcados por su padre, había maltratado a gente por su padre, había torturado a más gente y aunque matarlas no era uno de sus deberes se sentía igual de mal como si lo hubiera hecho solo por saber que a manos de su padre todos los involucrados morían, incluso su madre. La conciencia es el mayor peso humano y el peso que Mathias cargaba era uno demasiado malicioso como para vivir con tranquilidad.

«Al carajo Lukas!»

.

.

.

Nota:

Espero estar cumpliendo expectativas y quería preguntarles algo, ya que Mathias es digamos bastante lujurioso, ¿debería escribir un lemon con Lukas? No digo que estará en el próximo capítulo pero quería saber desde antes... ¡Nos vemos!

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:**

**thenordic5forever96, **jaja tranquilidad! querid lector (a)? Mucho amor antes!

**TouchBad, **Nuevo cap! Seee Mathias, aunque ya está en muchos problemas.

**Kokoa Kirkland, **Oh si, Lukas sabrá qué hacer…

**noeliaoli, **shhhh

**Dan3, **bienvenido querido anónimo! No sabes lo contenta que estoy de saber que hay una figura masculina leyendo mi historia.

**Klan, **bienvenidisimo/a a mi historia! Gracias por dejarme tus palabras! Paciencia!

**¡Gracias por seguir aquí!**

**Para los que piensan en los cambios de humor de Mathias, lo pienso de esta forma, él no es bipolar... Oh sí, he venido pensando mucho en su "bipolaridad" pero realmente no es eso, él tiene esta lucha interma sobre el bien y el mal, está confundido sobre lo que lo hace sentir bien y está mal, así como sobre con lo que parece correcto... La bipolaridad es un trastorno complicado y tiene episodios que duran semanas de depresión o euforia, no de cambios de decisiones.**

**En fin.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, muchas gracias por las visitas, los lectores, los anónimos, los visitantes fantasmas, una vez más los favoritos, follows y alertas!**

**Esas letritas en cursivas que leerán a continuación, son flashbacks, claro esas encerradas en «...» son pensamientos como ya se deben de haber dado cuenta.**

**¡Disfruten leer!**

**Capítulo seis**

Había llamado a Berwald cuando se preocupó por la no llegada de Mathias, debían de tener cosas pendientes y difíciles de arreglar, eso lo tranquilizó hasta las ocho de la noche y no quiso ser paranoico.

_«Seguro quiere sorprenderme con algo y por eso llegará tarde... Claro que no, ¿desde cuándo pienso románticamente? Qué cursi»_

Pero cuando Berwald aseguró que el inepto asistente no había llegado nunca a su casa algo en él le dijo que esa "inofensiva" riña que habían tenido en la mañana no había sido tan insignificante para Mathias como para él. Ciertamente lo estaba evitando, pero todo era por su bien, y muy para el suyo claro, no era fácil bajarse los pantalones en contra de su naturaleza sexual. Bien, quizás, no estaba tan en contra, Mathias lo encendía pero debían establecer más confianza aún, el problema era que no podían hacerlo si uno de ellos estaba desaparecido.

Mathias no había hecho contacto con Lukas y este no paraba de ver en su celular posibles mensajes o llamadas cada minuto para asegurarse de no perder ninguna. Había analizado ya varias hipótesis de dónde podría encontrarse Mathias, alejándose de pensamientos sobre asaltos que terminaban en la morgue, decidió salir y obtener información de gente que lo haya visto por última vez. La policía, sentía, no era una opción tratándose del hijo fugitivo de un fiscal —según había sacado sus propias conclusiones —poderoso y corrupto.

_«¿Dónde carajos pasó la noche?»_

Sin noticias en una ciudad enorme empezó a desesperarse, no era una sensación propia de Lukas Bondevik, el relajado y desinteresado, pero por supuesto su vida había hecho un buen cambio a la llegada de un nuevo personaje a su vida, un personaje increíblemente guapo con quien se sentía atraído magnéticamente como un negativo a un positivo, era de esperar que de pronto la única persona a la que se sentía vulnerable y a la que debía protección no solo fuera su hermano menor.

Se sentía como una madre escandalizada y preocupada por su pequeño hijo de diez años que no regresa del parque. Exacto ¡Del parque! Una idea se le cruzó por la mente. El único lugar al que Mathias regresaría era al tétrico parque, no estaba seguro de por qué pero lo más probable era que si había llegado hasta allí había sido por una recaída. Recaída pensaba porque ¿Quién va por su cuenta a ese frío lugar? Claro él ya lo había hecho pero trataba de convencerse siempre que lo pensaba que había estado en su destino encontrar al rubio, o bien solo fue curiosidad.

Esperaba que Mathias no haya vuelto al camino fácil pero también esperaba encontrarlo rápido.

El lugar estaba más sucio y sin cuidado, bueno de hecho eso fue lo que su mente se molestó en notar, ese sitio a simple vista seguía igual. Se adentró rápidamente al mismo lugar de la última vez, de repente el parque tipo laberinto estaba más despejado y había más iluminación. Era obvio, el lugar lucía menos tétrico porque no había niebla y en ese momento no había esa oscuridad relacionada a satán. El silencio reinaba justo en el punto donde había encontrado la primera vez a Mathias, Lukas sintió decepción al no encontrar al rubio. ¿Por qué no le había avisado nada? Debería sentirse furioso ahora mismo pero la relidad era otra, y no sabía por qué no obtuvo una reacción normal ante esta situación. ¡Debería estar furioso! ¡No debería sentirse como una abuela frágil!

Locas palpitaciones de su corazón debido a la preocupación rebozaban de su pecho. Sí, preocupación, finalmente lo definió. Odió durante unos segundos sentirse así sobre alguien más que no fuera Emil. ¿Cómo podía tener ciertos sentimientos hacía un bueno para nada? Si bien el tema de su preferencia sexual ya no era tabú para él mismo le preocupaba de alguna manera terminar con Mathias, una persona dañada psicológicamente y aparentemente sin ningún final. Constantemente pensaba en que pasaría más adelante, en si realmente lo estaba ayudando con sus demonios o solo le estaba ofreciendo un simple techo y mantenimiento. Tenían un tipo de relación extraña, algo a lo que no le daban nombre, Mathias gritaba que era gay, Lukas lo aceptaba puertas adentro.

No era momento de pensar sobre sus turbios sentimientos, decidió Lukas.

_«Pensé que lo conocía bien y podría estar aquí... No somos tan especiales después de todo»_

El orgullo en la mente de Lukas luchaba con el desasosiego de su corazón.

_«Si decidió dejarme no debería importarme»_

Estaba en su naturaleza ser frío con todo el mundo, no se tenía que esforzar en ignorar a las personas porque nunca le importaba una mierda prestarles atención a menos que obtuviera un beneficio, como en la escuela por ejemplo, aún en la universidad. Pero ¿por qué a estas alturas sentía tanto dar protección a ese chico? La sensación era nueva, estaba desesperado, nunca tuvo ansiedad en su pecho hasta este momento, y no le gustaba que se debiera a motivos amorosos.

Cuando tuvo un pensamiento de enamorarse de Mathias lo había pensado no tan en serio. Nunca pensó que las chicas eran lo más maravilloso, o que tenían algo especial, sus pensamientos del amor o al menos del matrimonio eran nulos hasta que se encontró con Mathias, el solo había querido alguien interesante que le renueve cada día y la verdad era que nunca le importó si esa persona fuera de su mismo sexo. Pero eso no significaba que era normal. Su familia estaría escandalizada y el camino no sería nada fácil en la sociedad, ni siquiera entre la pareja contando con el historial de Mathias.

_«Eres un idiota Mathias, porque te escapas, porque me desespero, y porque... me haces sentir así»_

No importaba lo que eventualmente ocurriría, el presente es más importante que el ansioso futuro o el doloroso pasado, Lukas alejó pensamientos y sentimientos y reflexionó un poco sobre el maldito problema en el que estaría metido ahora Mathias.

_«Él no me deja, no lo haría»_

¿Y si hubiera vuelto al departamento cuando vino a perder el tiempo en el parque? ¿Y si se habían cruzado? Antes de empezar el rumbo de vuelta a su casa, Lukas escuchó un ruido, ruido de pasos ligeros, pronto escuchó a alguien toser.

—¿Hola? —exclamó en voz alta y dirigiéndose hacia el sonido, o hacia donde creía identificarlo.

—¡Eh! —pronunció tratando de llamar la atención.

Terminó su caminata hasta tener al frente al sonido de antes. Lukas no pudo evitar suspirar con relajación y alivio. Ojos azules acompañados de cejas fruncidas miraban a Lukas con soberbia.

—¿Qué? —Mathias se atrevió a usar un tono petulante.

Lukas se sintió confundido. ¿Mathias estaba molesto? ¿En serio se estaba portando como un niño inmaduro? ¿Luego de irse sin avisar si volverá o no?

—¿Dónde estabas?

Últimamente Lukas odiaba lo necesitado que se sentía de Mathias.

—Relajándome un poco —habló el rubio.

Lukas sintió el olor del alcohol viejo mezclarse con el ambiente cuando se acercó para abservar de cerca al chico.

—¿Bebiste?

Mathias asintió con su cabeza levemente en respuesta. Entrecerró sus ojos un poco expresando con el movimiento desinterés. No le importaba que él estuviera ahí.

¡Auch! Eso hirió un poco a tu ego frío ¿no?

—Quedamos en no bares, no tentaciones —dijo Lukas tenso, demostrando autoridad.

—¿Por qué está mal? —emitió un Mathias todavía petulante.

—Ese es el detalle, sabes que está mal —contestó Lukas serio.

—Podría no estar mal si lo disfrutaras conmigo.

Lukas negó la cabeza en reproche.

—Por eso —comenzó Mathias mostrando en sus ojos desprecio —No me dejas avanzar, no avanzamos... ¡No se qué mierda tenemos!— expresó con frustración.

—¿Huiste? ¿Por eso?— preguntó Lukas cauteloso.

—No —contestó orgulloso Mathias, no lo quiso admitir, pero por supuesto que había huido en primer lugar. Los motivos habían sido desde el principio Lukas pero su orgullo tampoco podía hacérselo saber.

—No —volvió a hablar —, me largué porque quería diversión —una sonrisa ladina hizo aparecer a sus rectos dientes.

—Diversión que no te estoy dando —respondió Lukas ocultando cierta amargura.

—Una guapa morena —explicó haciendo señas de abundantes senos con sus manos hacia su pecho.

¡Auch!

—Y es todo lo opuesto a mí, en muchos sentidos —Lukas no permitiría que el incómodo dolor que ahora sentía se reflejara ni en sus expresiones ni en sus respuestas. El tono de voz era tranquilo y trataba de sonar desinteresado ante la situación de ser prácticamente "engañado".

—Bebí lo que quise, baile lo que quise, me acosté con quien quise ¡y me siento genial! —gritó con euforia.

Lukas dejó el contacto visual que habían mantenido. Siempre había tenido palabras punzantes para herir a cualquiera que no le cayera bien, pero Mathias no era el caso, quería y no podía herirlo simplemente.

_«¿Por qué?»_

—Aunque no me digas nada específico de tu pasado estaba dispuesto a ayudarte con el futuro —habló Lukas con voz más alta y dura—, quería darte la oportunidad de que empezaras una vida normal aun sin saber que vida de mierda tuviste para que te hubieras querido matar ¡Simplemente te quiero ayudar! ¡No me veas como a una madre mandona que te prohibe jugar!

—Pues ya no quiero más tu ayuda, hazlo conmigo —Mathias dejo la expresión juguetona y su mirada se endureció. Sus rasgos se tornaron serios.

—Querías no ser así ¡Recuerda por qué! —clamó Lukas perdiendo la calma.

—¡No quiero el pasado! ¡No me importa ahora! ¡Quiero hacer lo que quiera! —bramó con un poco de irritación, durante unos segundos trató de calmarse y suavizar su mirada.

¿Realmente quería apartarse y no verlo nunca más?

—Creo que —Mathias habló de nuevo luego de varios eternos segundos —, contigo no... —su boca cayó abruptamente al final.

—Conmigo no...

—_No me gusta esa mirada... —recordó decirle un día a Mathias._

—_¿Qué mirada? —inquirió él haciéndose el desentendido, una expresión infantil lo acompañó._

—_Esos ojos —insistió Lukas —Me quieres besar, lo sé._

_Mathias soltó una casi carcajada, cómplice._

—_¿No puedo?_

—_No delante de toda esta gente —habló sereno, su respuesta no hirió a Mathias, en cambio le dejó una promesa silenciosa._

—_Si... muchos prejuicios —contestó calmado, a estas alturas hacía lo que Lukas dijera._

_Pero cuando estuvieron en el departamento, lejos del convencionalismo no hubo ningún pretexto que detuviera a Mathias._

—_¿Ahora puedo? —preguntó apenas cruzaron la puerta, Lukas se detuvo un instante y mirándolo fijamente se sentó en uno de sus sillones, no entendía la pregunta, habían estado conversando durante todo el camino de absolutamente todo, pero cuando captó las intenciones del rubio sonrió extrañamente complacido por la atención que siempre le daba Mathias._

_Lukas solo asintió en señal de respuesta aún mostrando una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa. Y así lo hicieron, se besaron sin testigos, sin excusas y sin incomodidades. Fue con vehemencia, entusiasmo y al final, cariño..._

—Dilo y todo acabará —susurró Lukas al final con decepción.

Bien, nunca había tenido este tipo de ruptura, pero tampoco había tenido este tipo de relación antes. Mathias parecía no tener la fuerza, voluntad o valentía para decir las palabras finales de su relación.

—No debemos estar involucrados —habló Lukas finalmente. Si alguien iba ser botado sería Mathias se dijo Lukas, no creía poder seguir lidiando con un inmaduro que ni siquiera respetaba los momentos que habían tenido.

Mathias demostró un rostro sorprendido.

_«¿Qué mierda hago?» pensó Mathias, «Soy demasiado orgulloso como para rogar, pero no quería alejarme así»_

—Esto parecía bueno —comentó Mathias en respuesta.

—Claro que no —suspiró Lukas.

Mathias notó esperanza, la misma se disipó rápidamente al ver la mueca de Lukas expresando un tipo de arrepentimiento en su boca. Lukas era bueno, no podía joderlo, debía alejarse de él, él nunca podría cambiar, debía apartarse.

_Recuerdos, jodidos recuerdos que aparecen como flashes de luz blanca cegaron esta vez a Mathias un instante, esos instantes que parecen nada y sin embargo recuerdas cada detalle y palabra del momento._

_Caminaban de regreso al departamento luego de que Mathias haya sorprendido a Lukas en su día de universidad, fue hasta una plaza llena de gente donde dejaron de hacerlo. Lukas sacó su cámara nikon D7100 de su maleta y camino alrededor de la violinista que tocaba junto a la fuente buscando el mejor ángulo para ella._

_La rubia se desenvolvía como si conociera el rojo desgastado violín y la música desde bebé. Mathias conocía la melodía, conocía la música, siempre pensó que los violinistas eran tan clásicos que solo entonaban Vivaldi, Tchaikovsky o esas cosas, pero no, ahí estaba una simple muchacha en jeans y blusa a rayas informalmente tocando "Secrets de One Republic". No como que conociera las técnicas y todas las piezas de violín, pero su padre le había hecho iniciar clases de violín de niño._

_Lukas tomó discretamente más fotos y hasta había adaptado sus piernas para quedar en cuclillas, la chica quien tenía los ojos cerrados durante la melodía los abrió justo en el momento en que notó la cámara sobre ella, Lukas dejó repentinamente su acción._

—_Ahora está posando para tu cámara ¿Por qué dejaste de tomarle fotos? — preguntó un confundido Mathias _—_¿No le dejarás dinero? _—insistió.

—_Es la escena la que me atrae, no su música._

—_¿Te dejó de gustar?_

—_Ya no, no así —le respondió Lukas._

—_¿Así? ¿Así cómo? —quiso saber aún más confundido._

—_La escena perdió su espontaneidad... no me gustan las poses —explicó tranquilo._

—_A veces no te entiendo— habló Mathias._

_Lukas mostró una sonrisa, una encantadora de las que casi nunca le daba a nadie, rápidamente enfocó su cámara hacia Mathias y lo fotografió._

—_Así de repentinas —argumentó —Capté tu rostro confundido, eso es lo que me gusta, cuando se dan cuenta de que les estoy fotografiando, me involucro con ellos, creo que por eso es que me gusta más fotografiar paisajes — Lukas suspiró y observó al sol caer acompañado de un cielo rosa naranja — los atardeceres no te miran a los ojos —sonrió una vez más —Pero por otro lado, no estás nada mal para fotografiarte, claro cuando no lo sabes..._

_Mathias sintió una alegría inexplicable, en el pecho, en el estómago, hasta en los pies, no estaba seguro, ¿Eran las famosas mariposas en el estómago o las ganas de vomitar? sentía una especie de hormigueo en las palmas de su mano, en ese momento solo se enamoró un poco más de Lukas, sabía, en el poco tiempo de estar con Lukas de que él era bastante reservado y difícil de reír, no comparado con él que lo hacía sobre cualquier cosa. A pesar del mar de sentimientos que sintió en en ese momento respondió:_

—_¿Me has sacado fotos? __¿Cuándo?_

—_¿Cuando más? durmiendo..._

—_¿Viendo televisión quizás?— preguntó sonriendo divertido._

—_Puede ser— Lukas esbozó una sonrisa..._

—Gracias por cuidar de mí... Un rato— murmuró Mathias.

Lukas se exasperó, ¿hablaba en serio?

—¡Eres una mierda! ¡No quieres cambiar en absoluto!

—Sigue dejándome, Lukas.

Lukas arrugó su frente al unir sus cejas en señal de ira.

—Bien —dijo, frío tono de voz.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota:**

**Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí que yo no lo hice de uds ni de la historia, ni del mundo de los maravillosos fanfics **

**Si pudieran realmente me gustaría que escuchen I'm a mess de Ed Sheeran que me inspiró totalmente este capítulo, la escuché y dije, Mathias está sintiendo y pensando exactamente eso! No tienen idea de cómo Ed Sheeran me inspira…**

**thenordic5forever96, touchbad, **son endemoniadamente geniales! son de las 1eras en comentar a penas el capítulo está salidito del horno, y ya que lo subí tipo media noche, me pregunto ¿A qué hora lo leyeron en su país?

**Kokoa Kirkland,** obviamente bien juntitos!

**Dan3,** visitante, muchas gacias por pasarte a leer y más a dedicarte a comentar!

**GleekLeanatic,** super! Jaja si, tengo una bomba para Tino y Berwald, una canción de Lea? I´ll think about it!

**Alicee Kirkland Bonnefoy,** holaa a ti, si chica necesitas cuenta, que linda! Si! Eso era lo que queria transmitir, me da mucho gusto que te guste el toque y lo diferente de mi historia!

**Capítulo siete**

Finalmente Lukas se había ido. Se había retirado hace bastante tiempo mientras Mathias había decidido quedarse en el parque para reunir sus pensamientos. Qué haría o dónde se quedaría no estaba principalmente en su mente, eso lo solucionaría después como pudiese, ahora mismo su sádica mente le recordaba momentos, momentos condenadamente buenos con Lukas.

_«Soy un desastre»_

No debió sonreír como lo había hecho justo ese momento, pero Lukas despertaba en él algo mucho más que la alegría misma.

_Como cuando le despertaba muy temprano y no tenía ninguna intención de dejar los calientes cobertores de la cama de Lukas._

—_Me gusta cómo me levantas —bostezó Mathias adormilado._

—_Solo halo tus pies —contestó Lukas alzando una ceja._

—_Y tus manos están heladas, eres como café frío —explicó sintiendo muchas ganas de reír, no sabía por qué, pero un tipo de risa se ahogaba en su pecho, no podía salir y tampoco quería salir —Mi café frío._

Quería a Lukas, eso era, pero había sido tan ingrato con él y había sido tan irresponsable también, como siempre nunca había pensado en las consecuencias de sus acciones y esta vez hubiera deseado haberlo hecho un poco. Había jodido todo, más fingiendo que no necesitaba nada de Lukas, soltar palabras así y mostrar tanto desinterés le habían hecho volver a lo que era antes, un egoísta cobarde.

La ira quiso apoderarse de él durante unos segundos pero lo pudo aplacar esta vez, esta ocasión sería diferente, no podía molestarse por su estupidez, no consigo mismo, no le llevaría a nada ni mucho menos a una solución o alivio. Debía aclarar todo con Lukas, debía decirle lo importante que era para él y esta vez decirle toda la verdad, por mucho que haya querido enterrarla, este sería un buen momento para establecer de nuevo confianza con él.

_«Soy un desastre, no sé lo que busco, pero este no puede ser el fin»_

Caminó hacia la salida y antes de salir completamente reconoció su flor azul, la flor que había dejado allí y esa simpleza pudo haber sido de alguna forma una metáfora sobre esperanza en su vida en el momento en que la había adquirido.

—_Es un-na Anemone de caen azul —a la señora de cincuenta años apenas y se le etendía, poseía un marcado acento extranjero —, se piensa que... uhmm tra-trae luck, uhm suerte, ajá y protección en-n contra del di-a-blo —explicó la encargada del vivero de flores exóticas, la señora hablaba con mucha fascinación, y rareza inglesa, acerca de cada flor que Mathias se acercaba a mirar. La flor llamó su atención, sobre todo su centro, los pétalos parecían de rosas pero su centro las diferenciaba bien._

—_It has, it´s uhmm y tie-ne una leyien-nda —volvió a hablar entusiasmada, aunque con dificultad, esperando al asentimiento por parte de Mathias —, dice que, cuando esta, uhmm esta familia de ranunculacea cierra sus petals es una señial — la señora buscó un poco de suspenso en su cliente, no logró por supuesto sacarle ni una mirada intrigante. En esos momentos Mathias en lo único en que pensaba era en olvidar su oscuro pasado y a su papá, solo quería algo que cuidar._

—_La señial is lluvia acercándouse —finalizó la mujer._

Le trajo_ Luck_, bueno a Lukas, eso era suerte.

Menos mal no había comprado un perro, lo habría dejado sin hogar cuando había decidido no existir más. A nadie le importaría una flor muriéndose con el resto de arbustos en el parque, aunque su intención en ese día no había sido exactamente suicidarse. Con vagos recuerdos más, inevitables, sostuvo su flor y la llevó consigo.

Mathias caminó hacia la salida del parque, del que no tenía buenos recuerdos pensándolo bien, y salió directo en busca de Lukas, lo que no esperaba era que al salir reconociera un auto, uno demasiado familiar, y para confirmar su conjetura salió alguien conocido de él.

_«¿Qué mierda hace Bagner aquí?»_

Su poca confianza se vio amenazada y aunque el hombre nunca se le acercó y pudo largarse de allí lo más rápido posible su mente se encontraba en el espacio más oscuro de su pasado.

_¿Cómo se enteró del dinero cochino de su padre? Pues el mismo lo introdujo._

—_Mathias, si quieres vivir siempre con lujos es hora de que hagas algo en el negocio familiar también —expuso una noche su padre tan serio como solía estarlo._

_Ya nada era lo mismo, su padre no era la figura perfecta a seguir, si antes no le dirigía la palabra, ahora ni siquiera tenía excusas de verlo, ni siendo su hijo. Su mundo había girado por completo, su hogar ya no era el mismo ni su padre era el padre perfecto, serio, pero entregado a su familia._

_En ese tiempo, luego de su madre haber muerto, su vida había sido un descontrol y barajuste total, no llevaba un control parental, así que hacía lo que sea para llamar la atención, bueno, la verdad era más para su placer que intentar ser notado. No le costó mucho, su pinta era un imán para las adolescentes y gracias a su mente abierta probó de todo, quiero decir, t-o-d-o. Como a cualquier adolescente curioso le bastó una noche en un pub para reconocer que ahí era donde quería estar toda su vida, en ese entonces claro, baile de noche, cansancio de día, whisky de noche, resaca de día, sexo de noche, desconocidos de día. Mathias no conocía límites y nunca le faltó el dinero para divertirse, hasta que su padre se le impuso._

—_Sé de tus actividades —siguió hablando su padre —, y de tus preferencias sexuales._

_Mathias lo miró intrigante ¿desde cuándo se involucraba?_

—_Y sé también que harás lo que diga porque adoras los privilegios —indicó amenazador._

—_Papá, puedes ir directo al grano sin chantajearme, ¿qué quieres de mi?_

_Cisar entrecerró los ojos y suspiró con deleite._

—_Más bien qué quiero que hagas —señaló con una sonrisa —tienes una buena fama —comentó mirándolo crítico._

—_De casanova —bufó Mathias — ¿estás burlándote? —se atrevió a preguntar._

—_No seas altanero inútil —le reprendió intimidante, el rubio bajó la mirada —, tú hablarás con las chicas y se las darás a Bagner…_

_Mathias quedó estupefacto ante lo que oía, su padre empezó enseñándole fotos y documentos de su negocio, no podía estar jugando ¿cierto? era algo malditamente ilegal de la persona que menos te imaginas ¡Un fiscal! sí, estaba en un lío tremendo y era condenadamente serio, pero no podía hacer nada, su padre lo gobernaba, no podía hacer nada. Se negó fervientemente al principio, pero no pudo más que acatar sus órdenes._

_Cisar no era el padre perfecto, juraba que era el fiscal perfecto, pero ahora sabía que era una persona de mierda, lo había bajado del gran pedestal que aunque se negara a reconocer lo tenía._

_Y de repente el mayordomo y chofer también estaba involucrado en esto, Bagner, el tipo que parecía hacer todo correcto y perfecto según órdenes de su padre, claro ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¡Era otro borrego de su padre!_

_Bagner se ocupó de llevarlo hacia los lugares en donde encontraría a las mujeres, generalmente iban a Bulgaria, las mujeres eran engañadas con promesas de trabajo y llevadas en contra de su voluntad hacia uno de los destinos que su padre les tenía preparado, casi siempre era Dinamarca, desde donde controlaba toda la red de tráfico de mujeres._

_Luego de la lucha interna, Mathias se adaptó, fue difícil, no vas desgraciándoles la vida a mujeres así como así, pero era él o ellas, así de egoísta era su mundo._

—_No te preocupes, eres muy guapa y conseguirás trabajo en seguida —conversó Mathias con un tono de voz algo meloso, y muy conquistador. La chica si tenía dudas ahora no solo sentía que tenía oportunidades sino esperanza en esos ojos azules que le exclamaban un brillante futuro en el que saldría adelante._

_La mujer efectivamente era una rareza exótica, de cabello negro, ojos cafés pardos y de origen hispano esta vez._

— _¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —habló con un familiarizado acento danés._

_Mathias enseñó más sus rectos dientes, era tan fácil como caminar, seducirlas no era un problema, su conciencia sí. Ya tenía todo listo, el cloroformo, Bagner escondido en el auto listo para someterla, incluso tenían listo prácticamente el contrato con el pervertido con el que iría._

—_Vamos donde quieras preciosa —expresó cautivador, la chica no se opuso, pero le ocurrió algo que nunca imaginó…_

_._

_._

_._


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:**

**Hola a todos, no tengo cara por la demora, solo espero que aún sigan ahí…**

**He arreglado guiones, ortografía y algo de contenido, pero poco, más del 1er capítulo, y bueno, hay nueva portada! Yaaaayy, agradezco inmensamente a noeliaoli por habérmela hecho ¡Gracias!**

**Capítulo ocho**

Había estado tocando, bueno, no, no tocando, golpeando la puerta de Lukas durante ya media hora. Se podría decir que gritando un poco también. Pero Lukas no se atrevía a dar la cara. Fue justo cuando un repartidor llegó a salvarle el día entregándole un paquete al dueño del departamento.

Ahí obtuvo su oportunidad, y no la dejó ir, tuvo que trancar la puerta con su pie justo antes de que con todas sus fuerzas Lukas la cerrara.

—¡Demonios! ¡Mathias! ¿Qué haces? —expresó Lukas.

Mathias solo pudo pronunciar improperios y aullidos de dolor.

—Lo lamento —dijo Lukas al ver la situación de su pie un poco más grave. Abrió la puerta poco a poco muy pendiente de no dejarse vulnerable, y de no dejarlo pasar.

—¡No no! ¡Aquí el que lo lamenta soy yo! —anunció Mathias desesperado.

—Olvídalo Mathias.

Lukas estuvo listo para cerrar de una vez por todas la condenada puerta, hasta que observó bien a Mathias, estaba igual a cómo lo había dejado esa mañana en el parque, solo que ésta vez tenía los ojos un poco irritados y traía en su regazo un pequeño macetero.

El loco de la flor azul, el loco de la flor azul era Mathias, descifró Lukas.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —preguntó con curiosidad, a no ser por la tremenda curiosidad que esa flor le inspiró desde el principio, jamás lo hubiera preguntado.

—¿Ésta? Esta flor, es para ti Lukas, es una promesa de que no te fallaré nunca más, nunca —habló con ojos esperanzados. Al fin Lukas le daba un pequeño chance de hablar, no podría desperdiciar sus palabras.

—Pero qué cursilerías haces, ya vete —emitió de nuevo convencido de no volver a dejarlo entrar en su vida. Internamente le hacía daño, Mathias era un peligro para su salud mental, no podía estar tranquilo con él, estaba hecho un lío y no sabía si la razón de aquello era el turbio pasado del rubio o la relación que decían tener.

—Pon tu fe una vez más en mi por favor —dijo de nuevo entregándole la linda flor azul.

Lukas dudó al recibirla, no podía hacer otra cosa más que rechazarlo uno vez más. Mathias no tenía fuerza de voluntad, eso era muy malo así que había sido mejor retirarse a tiempo. Parte de él estaba arrepentido de esa acción, la otra parte, la lógica le exclamaba a seguir su conveniencia.

—Lárgate —espetó Lukas ya algo irritado.

¿Qué se creía Mathias para venir así? Después de comportarse como un verdadero idiota.

—En serio Lukas, estoy arrepentido —emitió Mathias

—Cuando estés fuera —habló Lukas —, y no halles a quien amar, comenzarás a entender cómo es que debes hacerlo —explicó —, primero a ti mismo, a tu vida y así sabrás que debes cuidarte, tu solo.

Mathias pensó muy bien en la verdad de esas palabras, no había nada más que quisiera que poder cuidarse solo, y amarse para así poder amar alguien más, alguien que significase mucho, como Lukas lo era para él, el amor de su vida.

—Te amo —fue la única respuesta de Mathias.

—En un día no se quiere —enunció duramente Lukas viendo cómo el otro rubio agachaba su cabeza.

—Y en dos no se olvida —contraatacó Mathias aún con la mirada en su pie magullado.

Lukas suspiró un poco exasperado, esta conversación, estaba convencido, no iba a llegar a nada más.

—No estábamos enamorados, entiende,

—¿Y en cómo te hago sentir? —inquirió Mathias acercándose rápidamente a Lukas, éste al ver sus intenciones se alejó igual de rápido.

—Te pido civilizadamente que te marches y que no vuelvas.

—Lukas yo…

—¡Tú nada! ¡Tú tienes serios problemas de personalidad! —espetó Lukas con resentimiento.

—Pero…

—Fue un placer no llegar a nada contigo —finalizó Lukas abruptamente cerrando la puerta.

No para siempre, pensó Mathias. Él iba a volver, volver para recuperar su confianza, y por supuesto su amor. Lukas le había dado indirectamente un pequeño voto de fe al aceptar su pequeña flor, lo sabía.

Ahora solo debía convencer a Berwald de que le diera posada, y debía asegurarse también de que su ni su padre ni sus secuaces lo encontrasen. Todo eso cerciorándose de proteger a las nuevas personas que formaban su círculo.

—Sabes que haré lo que sea Berwald —le dijo al teléfono.

—Solo espero que no incendies, inundes y destruyas mi hogar —suspiró Berwald cansado. El chico podía ser realmente insistente, demasiado. Mathias había rogado durante un cuarto de hora pidiendo estadía en su casa. Sin parar de hablar, odiosamente. Lukas era un viejo amigo así que ayudaría al amigo de su amigo esta vez. Aún cuando Mathias había omitido la pelea con Lukas para poder conseguirse un espacio en el lugar de Berwald, solo esperaba que una pequeña mentira no hiciera daño a nadie esta vez.

—¡No señor! —murmuró Mathias animado, ya no quería decepcionar a nadie.

—Ahora no estoy en mi casa, ve y espérame, tengo que hacer algo antes —dijo para luego colgarle antes de cambiar de opinión.

Ahora Berwald se dirigía al parque donde siempre se reunía con Tino, ante una desesperada llamada del menor, había salido disparado hacia su encuentro, algo le decía que no todo andaba bien, había algo que le inquietaba, y no era el hecho de que un loco se hospedaría en su casa.

La cara de preocupación de Tino le alarmó, no le gustaba nada ver su semblante, él podía consumirse solo al ver ese rostro intranquilo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió a penas se reunió con él en una de las sillas bajo un árbol del lugar.

—Es mi mamá —inició Tino —, y nuestra relación.

Berwald supo que ese tema definitivamente no sería fácil. La madre de Tino eran cinco mil madres sobreprotectoras juntas, sumándole una dosis de histerismo.

—Antes de que me lo cuentes, todo estará bien —consoló Berwald consiguiendo calmar la mirada de Tino.

—Mi mamá empezó haciéndome preguntas, le mencioné que eras un buen profesor, que no debería haber ningún pensamiento raro —explicó Tino —, ha estado escuchando rumores de la gente, de nuestros vecinos quizás, ellos dicen que estamos muy juntos.

Berwald frunció una de sus rubias cejas. Tino continuó:

—Y hay algo aún peor, dicen que tu me corrompes —un suspiro salió de la pequeña boca de Tino y siguió hablando —, entonces le grité y ella no supo cómo reaccionar, le dije que ni pensara en cambiarme de profesor, que estaba bien, entonces simplemente me miró y se derrumbó —Berwald le miró paciente y tranquilo a pesar de lo que esas palabras significaban. Tino nunca le gritaría a su madre, bueno, no hasta ahora —, por último creo que arruiné todo, admití que me gustabas —murmuró lo último.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Berwald. Es decir, Tino era un poco torpe, pero en ésta situación sabía que no le fallaría.

—Le dije que no se tiene que meter en mis gustos, estaba realmente enojado Berwald, nunca me he puesto así —expresó mucho más que nervioso.

—No has arruinado nada, Tino —pronunció Berwald mostrando esperanza e ilusión en sus ojos —, estamos atravesando una etapa difícil, sabíamos que llegaría, tenemos que superarla nada más.

Berwald pasó su brazo derecho por los hombro de Tino luciendo lo más paternal y amigablemente posible ante la mirada de la gente del parque, pero supo muy bien cómo demostrarle un cariño dedicado solo a Tino.

—Huí, no quiero volver a verla —murmuró.

Berwald movió su palma en la pequeña espalda de Tino dando puro alivio físico.

—Quédate en mi casa —habló Berwald sin pensarlo dos veces, solo después de haber mencionado esas palabras supo que tendría un gran problema ya que ahora tendría dos huéspedes, y él tenía solo un cuarto de huéspedes.

Eso significaba solo dos cosas:

Dormiría en su sofá.

O finalmente tendría a Tino en sus brazos.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve

Berwald estaba seguro de algo, últimamente no pensaba como un adulto. Tener a Tino conllevaba a problemas mayores, no tenía miedo de no poder tener la situación bajo control, estaba asustado acerca de los padres de Tino. Cualquier estación de policía le diría a sus padres que el chico tenía voluntad propia y al tener la mayoría de edad, ellos no podían levantar represalias tan fácilmente. No es que la policía estuviera de su parte, tampoco es que podía confiarse de las leyes, y peor aún, no podía evitar el escándalo que ahora mismo se había erguido como un castillo de naipes en la sala de su casa, así como el humor de la madre de Tino, este castillo se derrumbó fácilmente.

—Esto es algo muy serio señor ¡Ha corrompido a mi pequeño! —exclamó una madre desesperada.

Cuatro personas se encontraban en la sala de estar bien decorada de la casa de Berwald. Lena y Martin Vainamoinen junto a Tino y Berwald. Alejado del drama se encontraba Mathias escuchando todo detrás de la puerta haciendo de la servidumbre chismosa.

—Primero, Tino, no hablarás hasta que se te conceda la palabra —empezó el que se veía como un serio señor de sesenta años, no por sus arrugas, lo único que le delataba era su cenizo cabello corto. Éste se encontraba sentado y relajado con su pierna derecha flexionada sobre la rodilla izquierda. En respuesta, Tino solo apretó sus labios a modo de frustración, él nunca discutía con su padre, bueno, realmente nunca hablaba con su padre.

—Todos somos unos enfermos, pero déjeme decirle señor, usted lo es más —continuó la madre de Tino con un característico tono de voz fatuo.

Una vena del cuello de Berwald estuvo a punto de tensarse, él no era de exasperarse en situaciones como esas, de hecho, él era bastante tranquilo. Pero no soportaba a la gente que le inquietaba de ese modo.

_Ella es de lo que se muestra convencido de sus buenas cualidades y desprecia la opinión de otras personas _estudió Berwald detrás de sus rectangulares anteojos.

_Vieja de mierda _pensó Mathias detrás de la rectangular puerta.

—Quiero conocer todos sus puntos —respondió Berwald lo más pasible que pudo.

—La policía no está tomando esto como un caso de secuestro, así que hemos venido a razonar un poco con usted —dijo el padre de Tino con una voz más calmada.

Berwald asintió.

—Y a sacarle a mi hijo esa loca idea que tiene en la cabeza —habló la madre tocando su pecho con ambas manos, lo más dramáticamente posible.

Berwald miró directamente a los ojos de la señora y quiso cruzar los brazos contra su pecho, quizás a modo de negación o contrariedad ante esa pareja. Pero él no era así. En vez de un cruce de brazos, se puso de pie y enfrentó más abiertamente a la familia.

—¿Desean café o té? —inquirió como buen anfitrión que era. Observó expectante a tres pares de ojos.

Tino musitó un silencioso e incómodo "No, gracias" acompañado de una mirada de respeto y sumisión. El padre murmuró un "Té" mientras que la madre compartió unas cuantas palabras más.

—Café, así podré sobrellevar este asunto tan demente —expresó fingiendo un temblor en sus hombros.

Así Berwald cruzó la modesta sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Tuvo que disimular muy bien la caída de cierto personaje al otro lado de la cocina. Con su gran musculatura y altura no hubo mucho problema.

—¿Qué-crees-que-haces? —habló bajo, se encontró muy irritado ante ese ser tan fisgón.

—Chismoseando un rato —contestó Mathias sonriendo. Un poco burlón, típico de él —, secuestraste al niño —dijo fingiendo sorpresa y a la vez dando cierto sermón y falso reproche.

—Acaba de cumplir dieciocho —comentó Berwald ignorando el espacio físico de Mathias en la habitación mientras se disponía a calentar agua y preparar un pulcro juego de tazas para sus visitas.

—Uhmm —balbuceó Mathias en respuesta, éste subió y se sentó en la isla de mármol de la cocina.

—Si lo quieres del modo que imagino, pelea por él —volvió a hablar Mathias. Él ya había llevado una manzana verde a su boca, sus dientes provocaron el característico sonido cuando esta fruta es mordida.

Berwald observó a Mathias esperando que siquiera hablando. Le dio curiosidad la expresión seria de éste, normalmente ese chico alocado solo era burlón cuando de él se trataba.

—Soy un desastre la mayoría del tiempo, bueno, lo soy ahora mismo, me he equivocado un millón de veces, pero créeme que ahora conozco cuando se debe luchar por amor —dijo Mathias bajando de la encimera y dirigiéndose hacia los medianos botes coloreados de basura con pequeños títulos blancos en su frente.

—En el de orgánica —susurró Berwald siguiéndolo con la mirada. Mathias había estado confuso sobre donde iba a colocar un simple desecho de fruta.

_Tan anticuado_ pensó.

—No pensé que tuviéramos los mismos gustos —dijo Mathias, ésta vez solo se apoyo en la pared cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Berwald retomó el labor de las tazas y ágilmente se las llevó.

—Hablaremos luego —fue lo único que Berwald le dijo, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro mientras dejaba la cocina.

Con mucha educación los padres de tino aceptaron las delicadas tazas, pero la mujer con mala gana.

—Queremos saber que es lo que está pasando aquí, porque sospecho que esto no es una simple relación de amistad con tu profesor —mencionó la madre de Tino con una molesta voz.

—No, no lo es —respondió Berwald.

Había pensado mucho acerca de eso, no necesitaba decir muchas cosas con Tino acerca de que tenían, por lo que era mucho más difícil decirlo en voz alta, a sus padres y sin haberlo pensado mejor. Pensaba en cómo ser sutil. En cómo iba a convencer a éstas complicadas personas por las buenas. En cómo todo saldría de la mejor manera.

—Tenemos una relación especial —habló de nuevo el más alto.

—Escúcheme señor, confié mucho en usted, pensé que era un profesional, pero obviamente toda la gente está mal informada y equivocada —habló despectivamente la madre de Tino —¡Usted no es más que un pedófilo, y corrompedor de niños que no tienen idea de qué hacen con sus inocentes vidas! —la madre de Tino se encontraba exasperada, al borde de las lágrimas y con quizás el inicio de una crisis de pánico, de todos modos había logrado levantarse y apuntarle despectivamente con el dedo índice mientras le gritaba —¡Es un enfermo! ¡Degenerado miserable! ¡Cómo se atreve a romper la moral de mi hijo!

—¡Berwald no es así mamá! —anunció Tino, ya había aguantado mucho sin poder defender la relación —Él no me ha corrompido mamá, no ha habido nada sexual en esto —dijo observándola seriamente.

Tino nunca encaraba a sus padres, nunca les había alzado la voz antes y tampoco se había comportado rebelde, pero ya no soportaba más la idea, ellos debían comprender que el niño había crecido y que quería comportarse de manera diferente.

—Él es una persona justa y honesta, me ha enseñado muchas cosas, me siento feliz cuando estoy con él, me gusta, me da seguridad y apoyo, me trata muy bien, me siento cómodo con su entorno, me siento atraído a él, no me gustan las niñas —hubieron unos segundos para el sonrojo en sus mejillas —, y estoy enamorado de Berwald —susurró bajando la cabeza y con ella su mirada.

Berwald lo observó enternecido. Los padres de Tino estuvieron atentos a lo que hablaba su hijo, hubo más que sorpresa al final de su diálogo. El padre de Tino observaba atento la situación. A la vista de Berwald, su silencio podía considerarse un poco inquietante, por lo menos conocía lo que pensaba su histérica madre. El padre de Tino dio un fuerte y ruidoso suspiro mientras su madre empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas cuando se desparramó en el sillón.

—¡Tino! —expresó su madre —¡No porque acabaste de cumplir la mayoría de edad significa que ya eres un adulto maduro! ¡No es normal que estés enamorado de un hombre! —exclamó molesta, ella se había levantado de su lugar y se encontraba justo en frente de donde estaba sentado Tino.

Por primera vez la mirada de Tino era total seguridad y en ella no se reflejaba la intimidación por parte de su madre. Ella dio un paso atrás y miró a Berwald que se encontraba callado ante la revelación de Tino.

—¡Y usted que tiene que decir! —exclamó alto e irritada.

—Déjalo, Lena—habló al fin el padre de Tino para tranquilizarla.

A pesar de que pareciere que la madre de Tino fuera el cinturón de su hogar, su padre fue el que llevó la conversación a un semblante más reservado y tranquilo.

—¡¿No dirás nada, Martin?! —expresó aún indignada.

—Hemos escuchado a nuestro hijo —habló. Parecía que al fin había algo que estaba de lado de Tino y Berwald.

Antes de cualquier otra confrontación, el padre de Tino se levantó de su asiento y cogió a su esposa por los hombros en un signo de calmar la situación.

—Yo respeto mucho a su hijo —dijo Berwald —, adoro a Tino, nunca tendrán una idea de lo que esto significa, es algo de lo que solo él y yo estamos conscientes, es real, se los aseguro, él no es mi pasatiempo —su tono de voz era sincero, descifró el padre de Tino —, créanme que no estoy corrompiendo su moral, me siento de la misma manera de la que él mencionó antes, estoy enamorado —expuso, jamás ponía sus sentimientos en una bandeja para servir, pero su seriedad nunca había sido puesta en tela de duda antes tampoco.

Tino se sentía orgulloso de la seguridad de Berwald. Tenían, sintió, algo muy especial, y Berwald lo había dicho en alto a su familia, no podía estar más feliz. En cuanto a su familia, por fin pudo reconocer quién había estado de su lado siempre. No era su madre, la que siempre quería controlar y discriminar sus acciones adolescentes, por otro lado su padre hasta ahora, era el ser más consciente.

—Está claro, Tino —conversó su padre al fin —. No podemos hacer que escojas, nunca estarás de acuerdo, y si te obligáramos tu vida sería un infierno —dijo mirando a su madre, la mirada que le dio fue un silencioso "cállate por primera vez en tu vida" —, no quiero que mi hijo tenga eso.

El padre de Tino agarró la mano de su esposa y le habló suave.

—Tienes que aprender a aceptar las decisiones de los demás, no todo el mundo trata de complacerte —dijo sereno, ella lo observaba a punto de un nuevo colapso. Ésta vez la madre de Tino no tenía a nadie que secundara su histeria, entonces sus ataques verbales ya no se sentía tan afanosos.

—Pero-

Ella lo miró desesperada en busca de explicaciones.

—Todo estará bien, déjalo ser —habló rodeándola contra su pecho, ella ya estaba cubriendo más lágrimas.

—Mi bebé —murmuró afligida, con voz nasal.

—Sólo tienes miedo —la reconfortó su esposo.

Si había alguien que podía controlar a la señora Lena Vainamoinen, ése era su, a la vista, serio pero sereno esposo.

—Tengo miedo de perder a mi hijo—susurró.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Tino logró comprender a su madre. Ella simplemente estaba siendo protectora, más de lo siempre. El asunto con ella era que sentía que su hijo iba a ser despojado de su vida muy pronto, su único hijo, su pequeño.

Berwald miró a Tino y le ofreció una mirada de entendimiento, con eso ladeó su cabeza con un gesto de "ve con ellos". Cuando Tino abrazó a su madre, y está inmediatamente le correspondió, finalmente ambos sintieron que no necesitaban más palabras ni peleas.

—Ve al auto, Lena, arreglaré todo, no te preocupes —dijo su padre cuando posteriormente se separaron. Ella, con una última y desconfiada mirada hacia Berwald salió de la casa.

El ambiente notablemente bajó muchos niveles de tensión. La conversación se había apaciguado al fin y Tino y Berwald ya no se sentían tan nerviosos e intranquilos.

—No es correcto que te quedes aquí, Tino, simplemente no es correcto —habló su padre.

—Señor, con todo respeto, Tino y yo seguiremos…

—Estamos bien con eso —respondió para el aplomo de ambos —, tu madre y yo necesitamos tiempo —habló dirigiéndose a Tino —también tranquilidad, y eso, al menos tu madre, lo conseguirá si estás cerca de ella.

Tino no pudo evitar correr y darle un abrazo a Berwald. Estuvieron de acuerdo, ya había sido todo muy bueno y habían tenido una buena acogida por parte del padre de Tino, un desacuerdo ahora sería algo estúpido de levantar.

—Los dejaré despedirse —dijo por último Martin Vainamoinen sonriendo, o intentándolo, esto, de todas maneras, era difícil para un padre. No lo había terminado de aceptar, pero en eso estaba, queriendo la felicidad de su único hijo.

Tino y Berwald, ambos sentían que el alboroto había valido la pena. Y a decir verdad, todo se sentía mucho mejor ahora, sin ocultárselo a todos.

—¿Por qué no trajiste a tu padre antes? —inquirió en broma el más alto.

—No pensé que —Tino sonreía algo embobado, aún observando el camino vacío que había hecho su padre hacia la puerta de salida —, mi padre, siendo el más reservado, iba a… —luego mostró sus dientes, feliz —lo que hizo.

—Él te ha dado la felicidad que quieres, te ha dado a escoger —habló Berwald tomando la mano de Tino para así poder halarlo y tenerlo una vez más en sus brazos.

—Entonces seré yo mismo —habló Tino por último. Normalmente era Berwald el que tenía el valor para iniciar un beso entre los dos, pero ésta vez fue Tino quien trató de duplicar su tamaño para alcanzar los labios de Berwald.

La pareja aprovechó su último beso, del día, por supuesto.

Su beso fue, como de triunfo.

.

.

.


End file.
